


Metal arms and airport security

by Random__Fangirl



Series: Cracktastic marvel one shots! [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Bucky Barnes-centric, Crack, Domestic Avengers, Everyone Is Alive, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Summer Vacation, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark Still Has Arc Reactor, Tony Stark-centric, Vacation, airport security, and Tony too, metal detector have it in for bucky, the avengers hate airport security
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-05-23 17:19:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14938562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random__Fangirl/pseuds/Random__Fangirl
Summary: An older looking TSA agent turned to them "I'm sorry you two but you can't go to your flight just yet"Tony looked offended while Bucky just watched "what do you mean I can't. I am tony freaking stark!"Deciding to interrupt before  it got too bad Bucky turning to the TSA agent said "listen buddy, we don't have any weapons on us" "it's just my arm and his heart"_____________or_____________The many reasons why tony and Bucky hate airport securityPURE CRACK and CRAZINESS





	Metal arms and airport security

**Author's Note:**

> This is in a verse where everyone is alive and well and best of all they are all friends.

Bucky was happy. He and all the other avengers were going on what would be a hopefully uneventful vacation to London (and a well deserved one at that). They would have a great time. They were going to originally fly there and back on one of many of Tony's private jets but due to some unforeseen and unavoidable circumstances (which in the end got the pilet fired) they couldn't do that. So everyone had decided to go through on a normal everyday Delta flight.

It had been relatively easy to drive there if you didn't count Clint and Sam's bickering about which was the better and more awesome bird (they ended in a tie). They had gotten all they luggage into the plane easily and gotten their tickets. But now came the part that everyone was dreading, TSA. Now they were in the line to the dreaded airport security. They had split up to hopefully go through faster agreeing to meet up on the plane. 

Everyone else had already gone through and disappeared into The crowd. All that was left were the two who dreaded it the most, Bucky and Tony. The two were kindly asked to take off their shoes and put them on the belt next to their carry on. They both listened queitly, hoping that obeying them would somehow make the metal detector ignore the mass amounts of metal they had in their body's. In the end this plan did not work for as they both stepped through on side by side metal dectectors the alarms on both of the machines went wild and the nearest TSA agents backed them of into a different part of the room.

An older looking agent turned to them "I'm sorry you two but you can't go to your flight just yet"

Tony looked offended while Bucky just watched "what do you mean I can't. I am tony freaking stark!"

Deciding to interrupt before it got too bad Bucky turning to the TSA agent said "listen buddy, we don't have any weapons on us" 

Then Tony just had to loudly remark "yeah, for once in your life you have none on you. Honestly that's had to believe." But when Bucky turned and gave Tony an unbelieving stare tony quickly rushed to cover it up "I mean this is like the time like all the other times that you have none. No weapons at all. Nope. Nadda. Zilch." 

"Way not to be suspicious, tin man"

"Me suspicious. Never!"

Bucky just sighed as he watched the crowd if airport security growing to watch what they thought were two crazy men that could possibly be armed. "why me"

...............................

They had been escorted fairly quickly off to a 'secure' room that was just really an office cubicle, so they weren't next to a crowd (honestly this was just so they didn't make a scene).

The young teenage looking TSA agent looked fearful at having to deal with two possible terrorist and tried to remember what he was supposed to say. In the end he ended up just stuttering out what he thought sounded right.  
"L-Listen sir's, i-i will H-have to search y-you for any weapons y-ou may be carrying. Standardly t-that means a pat down S-so can you please get ready for the it.

Tony looked troubled "kid, do you know who I am. I'm Tony stark. You known, the man with a metal heart." And after a moment's pause he added " and that over there is Bucky. He lost his arm in a war and has a metal replacement. So do you think you can let us go."

"Sorry sir, this has to be done for everyone. Even if that is true."

Tony and Bucky looked defeated. There was honestly no way out.

..................................

In the end the pat down had gone well despite a few bumps (like when the thought the plate connecting the arm to the shoulder was a gun holester). Mostly it was just the most ackward ten minutes of both their lives. When it was over they immedietly ran over to their belongings, grabbed them, tied their shoes, and they where off. 

They got to the plane labelled D-13 but there was no one there. Absolutely no one they knew. The avengers were gone. After listening to Tony rant a few minutes about how they couldn't rely on anyone Bucky looked at the clock mounted to the wall and sighed once again. They had missed their flight. Boy did he hate airport security.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it. This work is part of my collection of weird, marvel, crack fics that I have written. So if you liked this one feel free to check out the rest. 
> 
> And also if anyone has a request for a crack one shot that they just want to read, I am open to all request as long as you know that they will be completed it the order that inspires me.


End file.
